Valkyrie
225px |health = 6 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = History Zombie |ability = While in your hand: This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. |flavor text = It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains."}} Valkyrie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play, and has 6 . She has no traits, and her ability gives her +2 every time a zombie is destroyed, but only if the zombie hero is holding her in their hand. Origins Her name and appearance are based on a valkyrie, one of a host of female figures who chooses those who may die in battle and those who may live. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in your hand:' This gets +2 when a Zombie is destroyed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description It's not easy hitting those high notes when all you can sing is, "Braaaaains." Strategies With Valkyrie is a unique card, only starting without strength points. However, while she is in the player's hand, she gains 2 strength points for every zombie that was destroyed. This allows the player to keep her until late-game when she becomes capable of destroying anything or play her early- to mid-game where she has a decent amount of strength points and can become a threat. It is best to play this zombie later in the game, due to many zombies having most likely been destroyed at that point, therefore, making this zombie even more powerful. If the player does not want to go offensive at the moment, they can use the Valkyrie due to her high base health, making her tough to defeat, even with little or no strength. Try to keep this in your hand during the mulligan to maximize her ability. Since the Crazy class has a lot of zombies with low health such as and , the player shouldn't have much trouble boosting her. The best heroes to use Valkyrie with are Professor Brainstorm and Electric Boogaloo. Professor Brainstorm can use Teleport to place a very powerful Valkyrie in an empty lane without the threat of plant tricks. Lurch for Lunch can also be helpful when Valkyrie is on the field. Electric Boogaloo has access to the most zombies with 1 health, so Electric Boogaloo can easily boost Valkyrie. In addition, he also has access to destroy tricks such as Locust Swarm, which can clear the way for Valkyrie along with stat boosting tricks such as Vitamin Z to boost her. If you are using Impfinity, avoid using Firefighter, Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or In-Crypted as they will reset her strength to 0. Against It's best to bounce this if she has high strength, since when bounced, she loses all of her strength points. Alternatively, the player can also use an instant kill such as . Avoid having no plants to block this, because you can lose the game easily. Gallery Valkyrie stats.png|Valkyrie's statistics Valkyrie card.png|Card ValkyrieHHighStrength.png|A Valkyrie with sixteen strength points due to eight zombies destroyed on the field Valkyrie in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Valkyrie in the Multiplayer menu 25Strength7HealthValkyriePvZH.jpg|Valkyrie with 25 /7 SquashonValkyrie.jpg|Squash being used on Valkyrie V426kyrie.jpg|A 42 /6 Valkyrie card LawnmowerDestroyingValkyrie.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Valkyrie Valkyrie died.png|A destroyed Valkyrie ManiacalLaughonValkyrie.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Valkyrie FBKernelValkyrieJollyWinter.png|Valkyrie on the Feastivus Bundle Old ValkyrieHDescription.png|Valkyrie's statistics Valkyrie silhouette.jpeg|Valkyrie's silhouette Receiving Valkyrie.jpeg|The player receiving Valkyrie from a Premium Pack Valkyrie on title screen.jpeg|Valkyrie on the title screen Trivia *In the old title screen, the Valkyrie appears without her pink makeup on her cheeks. However, she appears with the makeup in-game. *Potted Powerhouse, Trickster and Valkyrie are the only cards that have an ability that takes place only while in the plant or zombie hero's hand. **This and the Potted Powerhouse are also the only super-rares to do so. *Her description mentions that the only thing she can sing is "Braaaaains." However, she sings another song when she is played. Category:History cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies